Two Days at The Arcade
NOTE: The game title cover is made with a special editing program called PicCollage, it‘s free and it’s available on iOS platforms! The Introduction Two Days at The Arcade 'is a FNaF chapter fangame developed and published by 'DarkShadowVictory '''for the '''Windows '''and '''PC. There are a whole lot of “fun” characters waiting to play with you! Plot A new arcade has opened, and there is only one spot open left for you. The Nightguard. You are supposed to watch the building until afternoon dawns upon you. However, spirits haunt the prizes and arcade machines. Thus, making a scary game and creating some pretty brutal characters. Since the arcade will close in two days due to further construction purposes, the characters are now even more bloodthirsty than ever before! And it is your job to stop whoever is lurking near or in the arcade. Gameplay So, you have to survive two days with retro video game characters who are trying to murder you. Reason why is currently classified. But the good thing about these shifts is that you get paid up to $300 every daytime! So the safety of the arcade depends on you! Characters Mario Mario is the main antagonist of each daytime. He will try to kill you by entering in through one of the ventilation systems. Use your flashlight to stop him from jumpscaring you. Pac-Man Pac-Man is the other antagonist of each daytime. He will try to kill you by entering the Pizzeria, then he will teleport into the ventilation system, he will then crawl through the vents trying to scare you. Sonic Sonic is the secondary antagonist of each daytime. He will try to kill you by going in through the Activity Room, the Projector Room, and then the Office. Link Link is like Baby, he gives you tips on how to survive the daytimes. However, on some nights, he will try to kill you by automatically teleporting into the Office. Shine your light at him and he will teleport back to his original area. Samus Samus is the last normal animatronic..or character in the game. She acts like Golden Freddy. She will attack by teleporting from the Activity Room to the Office. Q*bert Q*bert is the original orange character from the game with the same name. He attacks by entering through the ventilation systems, just like Mario. Frogger Frogger is the cartoony-like frog character from the game, again, with the same name. He attacks by entering the Drawing Room, then the Office. Secret Characters NOTE: There may be a lot of secret characters. Tattletail The annoying little furby likes to create noise in your Office, signaling the other characters to your location. Shine your light at Tattletail when he starts to speak. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is the same as in the FNAF 2 game but he looks a lot like Golden Freddy. Shadow Freddy is a hallucination. He will scare you, which increases your Fear and Worry. There is a rare chance he may kill you instead of just scaring you. Golden Freddy Plush The Golden Freddy plush acts the same as Golden Freddy, he crashes the game when he jumpscares, he is also the plush version of Golden Freddy. Foxy Plush The Foxy Plush is the plush version of the normal Foxy, but is a little bit more slower and makes squeaky sounds when he moves. Similar to all the other plushies. Chica Plush The Chica Plush is the plush version the normal Chica, but she rarely attacks on Night 1 and Night 2. Springtrap Plush The Springtrap Plush is the plush version of Springtrap, but looks more friendly and sweet. Fredbear Plush The Fredbear Plush is the plush version of Fredbear, he is partners in crime with the Springtrap Plush. Bonnie Plush The Bonnie Plush is the plush version of normal Bonnie, but his bow tie is slightly visible. Similar to the Chica Plush’s bib. Shadow Freddy Plush @#)#”#)$*@*@*#*$*+;+:%,-(+*2@ Freddy Plush The Freddy Plush is the plush version of normal Freddy, but he is slightly tinier than the other plushies. Bendy Plush The Bendy Plush is the plush version of Bendy found in the popular indie game, Bendy and The Ink Machine. Waddle Doo Plush The Waddle Doo Plush is the plush version of Waddle Doo from the game, Kirby Adventure All Star. The Entire Cuphead POP Collection All of the POP figures in the set are from the indie game Cuphead released for Xbox and PC. Steve the Minecraftian Steve is the default skin setting for Minecraft, and he is an arcade character to! The Hello Neighbor POP Figure The POP figure of The Neighbor in the indie game Hello Neighbor is much more fierce looking than his original form. Specimen 6 Specimen 6 is an antagonist in the indie game Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion. He wields a dagger and he also has horrifying facial expressions. Freaky Five Freaky Five is the ultimate merge of Freddy, Foxy, and Shadow Freddy. Combined, he is faster than any of the other characters in the game. Character Behaviors Humans All of these playable characters are usually charming, sweet, and kind. But they do show tons of fear when working at the arcade. Even if it is only two days at the arcade! The characters include Tyler, Maxwell, Alexander, Joshua, Patrick, and Silas. Original Characters Original Characters are basically the antagonists of the game and characters of the games you play in the arcade! They have different ways of killing you, and they can teleport to locations. The characters include Mario, Pac-Man, Sonic, Link, Q*bert, and Frogger. Their behavior is usually cruel, fearful, and horrifying. Secret Characters The Secret Characters are the antagonists and protagonists in the game. There are a lot of them and they can jumpscare and travel where ever they please. Some Secret Characters give out tips and hints for surviving the day shifts. Their behavior is usually bad and ''good. The characters include Freaky Five, Specimen 6, The Hello Neighbor POP Figure, Steve the Minecraftian, The Entire Cuphead POP Collection, Waddle Doo Plush, Bendy Plush, Freddy Plush, Shadow Freddy Plush, Bonnie Plush, Fredbear Plush, Springtrap Plush, Chica Plush, Foxy Plush, Golden Freddy Plush, Shadow Freddy, and Tattletail. Day Shifts Day 1 All the original characters are active this daytime. Day 2 All the original characters and secret characters are active this daytime. Mechanics Door You have doors you can open and close automatically. Lights You can turn on lights when you hear noises outside your Office. Flashlight In case your power runs out, you have an extra flashlight which you can shine at animatronics to scare them away. Small Knife You can defend yourself with a small knife you have in your pocket. Small Pistol You can also defend yourself with a small pistol you have buried under a pile of pizza boxes on your work desk. Fear / Worry Fear and Worry is the main mechanic of the game. If a hallucination scares you, your Fear and Worry steadily increase. Security Camera(s) Security Camera(s) are the cameras you use to watch the characters and building with. Med-Kit You can use the med-kit to heal yourself when injured. Locations The Office The Office is the main location in the game, this is the place you spawn at. Drawing Room The Drawing Room is the second main location in the game, it is right next to your office. Only Purple Freddy can get into it. Activity Room The Activity Room is the room next to the exit. It features a few videos to watch and a couple pieces of paper. Pizzeria The Pizzeria is the location.. or restaurant you could say, that serves pizza. It also has soda and a few more arcade games. Arcade The Arcade is the third main room in the game. It features all of the arcade games and contains every single video game character. Sanitary The Sanitary is basically the bathroom. It is next to the Arcade. Ventilation 1 Ventilation 1 is the first ventilation system in the game. It supports oxygen and air. Ventilation 2 Ventilation 2 is the second and last ventilation system in the game. It also supports oxygen and air. Exit / Enter The Exit / Enter is your main goal throughout the two whole days you have to spend in the Office. You can escape at the end of Day 2 when all the animatronics start to chase you. Endings * Good Ending * Bad Ending * Stuck in the Arcade Ending (getting KILLED by Shadow Freddy) Extras After you complete the game, you unlock extras. Character Animations and Jumpscares You get to view the animations and jumpscares of the characters. Scrapped animations included. Scrapped Content You get to watch and view all of the scrapped content which was originally going to be in the game. Rewards You get to view the rewards you were able to achieve when you have done certain tasks. Tasks You get to view the tasks you would’ve done to earn the rewards. The rewards usually include plushies on your desk, more power, and even an OC custom character factory! Easter Eggs * FNaF: Sister Location (in one of the arcade machines) * FNaF World: Marionette (in ventilation 1, 2) Trivia * No one is at the arcade during your day shifts because the arcade is closed due to construction purposes. * Two Days at The Arcade is the first game '''DarkShadowVictory '''has ever published. * There were originally going to be rewards, but the creator, ('AKA me') scrapped the whole rewards idea. The Outroduction The crew may be able to see you again! They’ll see you real soon. ''Real soon. Category:Games Category:Animatronics Category:Characters